Only You
by James'Prongslet
Summary: Their whole lives, Nico and Percy were inseparable. Both gifted with a great number of IQs they dedicated their selves to protecting each other, discovering at an early age that other people would just use them for their own benefit. But things started to waver when they reached high school. Sub!Percy/Dom!Nico
1. Prologue

**A/N: because I have a thing for nerds cuz I am one! Also read my other story about Percico. It's titled ****_Typicality of Complications_****. Please leave a review it boosts my energy to write. **

**PROLOGUE**

A raven haired boy was sitting beside him in the waiting room. He head glowing, innocent eyes, blue and green battling for dominance. He had creamy white skin. And to top all of that, he had a lithe body for someone who's eleven or twelve of age.

He was seriously bummed. He didn't know why his mama and papa was taking so long. The kid beside him seemed to be thinking the same thing since he was also fidgeting in a very adorable way, mind you. The boy must have sensed him staring as he lifted his gaze at Nico and quickly looked down again as he blushed a deep shade of red.

Nico snickered, he has never saw someone so adorable. Then he realized that he was almost laughing. And he found the concept absurd. He shouldn't smile. He shouldn't let his guard down. This happened before. He tried with immense desperation to have a true friend but it never ended that way, at the end of the day he always realized that the kids that he got close to only uses him, only uses his ability.

People kept on disappointing him.

"Hi, I'm Percy!" he jumped at the voice, it was way too jolly and loud for him. He looked at his left and he saw that the boy was giving him a crooked smile. "What's your name?"

He ignored the boy. He hopefully wished that the boy would just be fed up again and stop talking to him.

"Are you a loner?"

"Excuse me?" he turned his head around quickly, he could have broke his neck.

"You know, a loner. A loner is a person who tend to have a social anxiousness that results for them to willingly isolate themselves from any involvement or relationship to the people around him. That was long, so I hope you could get it," the beauty beside him ranted in almost just one breath. He found it highly amusing.

"I know what it means," he told the boy with irritation. He tried to convince himself that the person beside him was NOT adorable in any angle at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he found himself catching his breath as Percy looked down dejectedly with the eyes of a puppy who has just been kicked. He wanted to apologize right away. "I guess I'm just so desperate to be friend with someone else. I thought people here would be different from my previous school."

He really wanted to apologize but then Percy's mom walked out of the principal's office and took him by the hand. As the boy walked away, he gave Nico a last glance with teary eyes. Nico regretted everything immediately.

He found relief wash over him as he figured out that it was not the last time that he would see Percy. It turned out that Percy was admitted to the school and they were classmates. Percy ignored him their whole homeroom, whilst, the tables turned and it was now Nico who kept giving him glances.

Then, it was the first class. Science, his favorite subject. It was the perfect opportunity to impress Percy and he might gain his supposed friendship back.

He was about to raise his hand as their teacher asked them a question after introducing himself but Percy beat him to it.

"Yes, uhhh. . . Percy Jackson?" he said as he looked at the seat plan.

"Sir, a food chain is a linear presentation of organisms that depends to each other as a source of food. It starts with a producer and ends with a decomposer, but some books state that it starts with the sun," Percy stated in ease as if he was reading a statement straight out of the book, but his desk was completely empty.

"Why it's the first day of school and it seems that I have found myself a star student. Very good, Percy!"

Question after question the teacher found himself depending on his 'star student' to give an accurate answer. Nico just stared at Percy, gaping, like the others.

He wanted so badly to jump in joy as he discovered that he finally found someone who might be the same as him! Percy was like him!

He figured that maybe if he were to ace the next class maybe Percy would finally notice him.

The next class was math.

Percy was surprised, pleasantly surprised. He can't help but beam the whole class as he discovered that Nico was as clever as him. The teacher and students were looking back and forth at them as they bombarded the whole class with answers in the form of equations.

The bell rang for recess but what Nico thought to be the chance to talk to Percy, a boy with blonde hair suddenly interrupted his plans and instead took Percy's attention.

He clenched his fist. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to apologize to Percy and have a good stroll to the canteen and eat together with him.

To his surprise, the blonde guy looked dejected and stormed out of the room.

"Hey, do you remember me?" he jumped at the obnoxious and gleeful voice again. "It's me! Percy!"

"Hey, Percy, umm. . . I apologize about what happened like weeks ago," he looked down and played with his thumb anxiously. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course!" the sea-green eyed boy told him affectionately.

"So what did that boy told you? If you don't mind me asking of course," he asked.

"Oh, he was just trying to invite me to his table with his other friends," Nico suddenly stiffened and crossed his fingers hoping that he declined the offer.

"Of course I didn't accept it," as if reading his mind, Percy stated with certainty. "I found you alone again so I told him that I already have a friend to share a table with."

He stared at the boy in front of him with excitement and joy. It was only the first day of school but he was already given this angelic child.

His mood deflated when they entered the canteen and everyone else in their batch was staring at them with what seems like distaste. Percy gripped his hand abruptly and he also found comfort with the contact.

"Don't go near them," the boy a while ago with blonde hair stated to a bunch of their classmates sharing one table yet his voice reached the other students in their year. "My brother told me about nerds like them. Be close to them and they'll influence you. Soon, you'll find yourself with no social life, no sleep, and with fear of human contact because you'll be one of them."

He remembered a movie like this. A boy in middle school suddenly had this curse everyone believed in and they suddenly avoided him like he had a virus of the century carrying around. Except he wasn't alone, he had Percy. They were true friends, he could feel it.

They found a table for themselves. After bringing out his lunch, Nico noticed that Percy wasn't even touching the paper bag in front of him. For some reason, it turns out that Percy was seriously bothered by what the blonde guy said about them.

"Don't let them get on your nerves," Nico told Percy as he held his friend's hand tightly. "You can never trust other people like them, they just use people like us. They're horrible. I'm the only one that you can trust, Percy. We're better than them Percy, we have great intelligence. And you can't make true friends out of them because they could see how they can use us in so many ways."

Percy seemed to understand this. He gripped Nico's hand back and smiled sadly at him.

"I promise to only trust you, Nico," he solemnly swore on that day, giving his friend a stern look. "Could we be best friends?"

"Yes," Nico flashed him a wide grin. "Best friends."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry if it's short T_T school life is snatching away my time in updating my stories. But I'll try to update more. Please Review! :D**

They were playing Sudoku that night, Percy filled more of his boxes than Nico, this was after they played chess and tangrams. He figured that Percy was more like the touchy feely person between them and Nico was always the one protecting him.

"Do you think we'll get girlfriends someday?" Percy asked him out of the blue.

"Ew. No," Nico told him as he grimaced visibly, looking up from his puzzle to look at the dreamy face of his friend. "You don't ever want to be with girls."

"Why not?"

"They would never do the things we do. They can't last in a couch for five gaming hours. And they don't like sports! They'll force you to go to piano recitals and theatrical plays in your weekends," it seems like he was trying enough to convince Percy, but in the back of his mind, a voice was just shouting that he can't imagine being a third wheeler and Percy pouring his whole attention to a girl. He had a growling sensation coming from his stomach and he told himself that it was definitely NOT jealousy. "Also, their time of the month..."

"Maybe you're just exaggerating a little bit. Or maybe you're just focusing on the cons and not telling me the pros," Percy tilted his head uncertainly at Percy and gave him those innocent alluring eyes. "If it's that bad, the guys in our class wouldn't be that desperate."

"When talking about relationships in high school, it means it's just a fling. You know, something that you just rub off on people's faces. We're much too young to appreciate love."

"Love," Percy scoffed, not taking the concept seriously. "Love is just a chemical reaction that occurs in our brains. It's from our brain! How can you be sure it's true? It's just a conspiracy that our minds create due to fear of isolation. How would you even realize if it's love?"

"According to books, you'll feel a spark. Like, there's this sudden ignition of adrenaline rushing throughout your veins when you kiss."

"Let's conduct an experiment then, you and me- we kiss," Percy told him with a much straightforward tone like it wasn't a big deal.

"What!? Percy, it's not how i-"

"But I love you," Percy told him casually and Nico looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Isn't that enough?"

Nico can't think of anything to say. Does he jump out of the bed? Does he say yes and contribute to the kiss? There's so many possible scenarios playing in his mind and he can't choose at any of them at all.

"I'll kiss you and then you'll kiss back," Percy told him slowly and thoroughly as Nico just stared at him, frozen in his place.

He licked his lips in anticipation, telling himself that he doesn't have to worry, he flossed this morning and had a long session of brushing involving his teeth. Then, soft lips were finally on his. Percy tasted of comforting sweetness, not too much and just enough to be obsessed of. He bit Percy's lower lip causing him to yelp and Nico finally gained access and attacked the wet and warm cavern. He felt Percy's arms around his neck and he encircled his arms around Percy's waist.

Percy laid down on the bed and it became a full blown make out session. He didn't care if it was just an experiment, he felt that ignition that he mentioned a while ago and it felt oh so good. Better than getting an A+ in every subject.

The room was filled with pants and every breathing as they tried to catch their breaths every time they paused for air and then kiss again and again. Nico's hand slowly enters Percy's shirt and he caresses the lean, smooth, and lithe body, trying to get more and more every second. Gods, he was addicted.

They finally decided to stop. Nico's thumb still inside his shirt, rubbing the creamy white skin inside. They stared at each other in bliss. Percy placed his hands on Nico's face, caressing him like a fragile page of a book. They were both flushing a deep shade of red and they were too busy malting in each other's gaze.

"That was-"

"Magic," Percy rasped dreamily, his sea-green orbs were clouded with adoration.

"Is this right?" he suddenly stared to question everything. And he desperately wanted Percy to say yes. He knew what he felt, it wasn't a conspiracy, it wasn't an illusion of the brain. The feeling was too strong to describe.

"If the feeling is mutual th-"

"Definitely. I'm sure of it."

"Then in every angle, it is right."

They lied down next to each other and Percy didn't know that spooning was Nico's thing. He definitely enjoyed this side of him. He was always that guy protecting him as much as possible. But at that time, Nico was either overprotective or possessive. He had the terror of being brother-zoned by Nico all this time, but now he knew that he was wrong after all.

The next day they entered the school holding hands and they didn't care the judgement of the people around them, it was just them, holding hands in the hallways.


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, so this wouldn't be a new chapter. First of all, it was all going so well, but then I found loopholes in the prologue and the first chapter that has a big connection to the supposed other BIG conflicts in the story. So I'm here to tell you people that I'll have to revise this story for a while. I'll probably delete it and start again or just simply replace the chapters with the new ones. Meh, it works both ways.


End file.
